Marioneta
by Erew.Stories
Summary: ONE- SHOT. Ella siempre fue una marioneta en aquel mundo de vampiros. Ella siempre fue su marioneta. Ella siempre lo amo hasta el final. Él quería su amor de regreso. Él la convirtio en posesión, en su marioneta. Él la amo hasta el final.


**Marioneta, marioneta.**

 _Todas las grandes mentiras de los cuentos, empiezan con aquella frase famosa "érase una vez" cuando en la vida real comienza con "todo sucedió "_

Un día martes 13 de Octubre en las afueras de Londres, el aire comenzó a soplar, el cielo se oscureció y el ambiente cambio.

En un castillo de muros altos, alargados y gélidos pasillos, puertas amplias y rechinantes, se detuvo Isabela Swan, su piel se erizo al observar como el clima había cambiado. Le dio miedo.

Él había llegado.

Sin pensarlo , comenzó a correr hacia el teatro que él le había construido para ella, con cuidado, sin arrugar su vestido azul se acomodo en su lugar habitual, quedando inmovilizada como una marioneta.

Si, ella es una marioneta de aquel hombre de ojos rojos.

Espero a que su amo llegara y comenzara a arreglarla para la siguiente función, y así moverla por aquellos frágiles hilos que se encontraban por todo su cuerpo.

 **Se abre el telón.**

La potente luz de los focos ilumina a dos figuras, ambas de pie en el centro del escenario, destacaban en medio de la oscuridad.

Un hombre pálido, de ojos de color rojo como la sangre, cabello rubio y muy apuesto, se presenta con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados colmillos, para luego presentar a su más hermosa marioneta, Isabela, la atracción de aquel mundo. El mundo de los vampiros.

Al ver al señor de las marionetas, el público aplaude con sonrisas en la cara.

—Buenas noches—da un paso adelante, su voz resuena, rotunda pero suave en todo el teatro. —Esta noche les presentaremos una de las maravillosas funciones, "marioneta, marioneta"— susurra perfectamente y da una sonrisa enorme.

Isabela observa al público, traga en seco, sabe que no debe de hacer ninguna mueca, ni mucho menos hacer que corazón late con rapidez, si lo haría ella moriría por vampiros, sobre todo por su amo, quien una vez fue el hombre que más amo.

—Todo sucedió una noche como hoy— los hilos comienzan a moverse y Isabela se deja mover, la música es suave, lo que hace que el publico presente calle y mire la mejor función que tendrán en toda su vida.—Para ella era fácil olvidar que estaba viva, los días pasaban sin dejar recuerdo alguno, todos los amaneceres eran iguales y el aire traía consigo el mismo olor, la vida no era igual desde que perdió a su familia por la epidemia que los mato. No solo a ellos también a miles de personas… una desgracia, una perdida de sangre.

El público presente observa como los ojos de Isabela se llenan de lágrimas y ruedan por su rostro perfectamente pintado, como el de una muñeca, mejor dicho como una marioneta.

El vampiro hizo un movimiento rápido con los hilos que tenia sobre sus manos, haciendo que Isabela se moviera—Ella solo tenia quince años cuando lo conoció, se encontraba debajo de un frondoso pino en medio del bosque, asustada y con la mirada perdida, él pensó cuando la vio que era la criatura mas hermosa y sabrosa que jamás haya visto en su vida, su cuerpo de piedra, pedía a gritos aquella sangre, pero se contuvo, la cortejo y la enamoro.

Se escucho una risa angelical en todo el teatro, Isabela la reconoció, levanto la vista hacia su amo, pero la luz no dejo verle la cara.

El publico no emite ningún sonido, ella permanece rígida en su posición, las luces se apagaron y pudo distinguir su silueta con claridad, se destaca una enorme sonrisa dibujada de negro y sus ojos no transmiten alegría como ella recordaba, su corazón se encogió, faltándole el aire al instante. Trato de moverse pero no pudo, los hilos la sostenían con fuerza.

—Sin pensarlo— continuo el vampiro—Él se obsesionó con ella, comenzó a comprarle vestidos que resaltaran su piel, amaba ver su sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero todo aquello desaprecio, cuando ella los vio a su prima y a él en la cama, apunto de tener relaciones, él sabia que cuando terminara bebería su sangre. Nunca llego a pasar, aquella mujer murió estrangulada por sus manos. Y desde entonces su querida Isabela dejo de verlo con amor.

El publico hizo un sonido de tristeza, lo que hizo que Isabela llorara más, odiaba que Edward , contara su historia— _Todo terminara esta noche_ — le había susurrado en su oreja— _Descansaras luego que la función termine_ —le dijo con claridad, cuando aun no habían salido al escenario.

Edward se quedo inmóvil, observando a su Isabela. Aun cuando haya pasado el tiempo, la seguía amando, y como dice la frase, - _si un vampiro ama, es para siempre_.

—La furia lo cejo, la tristeza, el abandono de aquel amor que había conseguido al principio como una aventura, termino siendo algo personal… sin pensárselo dos veces—Isabela fue movida rápidamente, la canción era mas rápida, el vestido se movió elegantemente, al igual que sus rizos. — la convirtió en su marioneta—susurro con tristeza.

Isabela sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente en una sala con vampiros.

—Desde entonces, cada día le resultaba mas difícil convencerse de que el nuevo día era real y no una pesadilla en la cual, ella tratara de huir del castillo donde ha permanecido, a veces le era difícil despertar, mientras que su deseo de matarse era mas poderoso, el deseo de decirse a si misma que ya no importaba luchar, era mejor dejarse arrastrar por la corriente a la espera de que aquel temible sueño terminara , a veces la risa de los demás rompía el hechizo y de repente volvía a ser consciente del aire que llenaba sus pulmones, la brisa que acariciaba su cara y juega con su vestido. —

Los ventiladores se prendieron y el vestido comenzó a moverse, los efectos eran asombrosos, las luces prendían y apagaban, el ritmo de la música cambiaba sus tonos, unas alegres otras simplemente de tristeza, tal como le había pasado a su vida, pensó Isabela.

—Entonces cae la tarde y vuelve a recordar que todos en este mundo, eran mas que marionetas bailando eternamente al son de la misma música y que los hilos que los dirigían, no importaba cuando invisibles fueran, acabarían tirando de ellos y obligándolos a seguir con la coreografía diseñada especialmente—trago en seco — Cuando esto pasaba, y siempre terminaba haciéndolo, lo único que le quedaba era intentar que ella misma, si es que aun existía , se refugiara en algún rincón de su interior, buscara un escondite desde el que apenas se oyeran los gritos y procurara dormir, a la espera de que el día siguiente fuera diferente, hasta que su vida terminara.

—Edward— susurro débilmente ella.

El público presente los miro. Edward que por fin prestaba atención, comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, tan sincronizados como él los había memorizado. La canción pronto acabaría y con ello la función.

—Edward— susurro una vez más Isabela.

Anthony hizo girarla para que quedaran frente a frente, él la miro, miro todo de ella y memorizo cada parte de su ser en su mente —Lo siento, por hacerte sufrir todo este tiempo— susurro.

Isabela sonrío por primera vez, luego de mucho tiempo—Cuando uno tiene un juego maravilloso sobre sus garras, es reconocido por la belleza que tiene en su poder—susurro—Te dejaste llevar hace años, que no viste que lo que causo que me diera miedo de ti, fue descubrir que eras un vampiro, pero aun así te amaba, te alejabas cada día de mi, lo que hacia que ya no quisiera vivir en este mundo— rodó una lagrima de sangre por la mejilla pálida de aquel vampiro. —Termina la función y prométeme lo que me prometiste.

Edward acaricio con delicadeza su mejilla, trago en seco y la miro—Te amo— susurro.

Ella le miro y suspiro —Estoy lista.

Él asintió y pronto las ultima notas estaban dando el fin de la canción, se giro al publico e inhalo aire—Entonces él le cumplió lo que ella mas deseaba, la muerte.

Y con un movimiento delicado encajo sus colmillos sobre su piel, bebiendo toda su sangre, hasta la ultima gota.

La canción termino.

Entonces, ella murió.

El publico se levanto a aplaudir.

Edward murió de amor lentamente, mientras una lagrima de sangre rodaba por su mejilla izquiera.

 **Se cerró el telón.**

 **Fin.**

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

ATTE. Erew. Cullen Swan o mejor dicho Erew. stories


End file.
